


In a Small Town aka I Found Ass in a Small Town

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her travels away from the drama in Toronto Gail finds herself stranded in a small town thanks to accident caused by a very distracting rear end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gail had been driving for two and a half straight days, barely stopping long enough to put gas in the car and replenish her snack supply; she wanted Toronto and all that drama as far behind her as possible. Rubbing her tired eyes, Gail yawned as she watched the sun start to set, she would need to sleep soon but she hadn’t seen any towns in the past hour. She wasn’t complaining, the mountains of Alberta were breathtaking and the quiet was welcome after being in the city for so long. 

At long last a sign came into view reading: Settlement of Copper – next right. Gail flipped her turn signal and turned off the practically deserted highway. Settlements were usually quite small but Gail hoped that this one at least had a clean motel with hot water.

She drove for another twenty minutes before she saw the first signs of life. There were a few farms scattered about, all of which looked old but well cared for. The longer she drove, the more houses came into view.

“Finally,” she thought, after seeing a few lamp posts in the distance, “the town must be close.” She slowed down as she entered town proper and laughed to herself at the quaintness of it all. There was a small grocery store, a bakery, a library on one side of the street, and the town hall on the other side. It was like she’d been sucked into a time paradox and was back in the 1800’s.

As Gail scanned the area for any sign of a hotel, her eyes fell on a woman coming out of the library instead. She was about Gail’s height, with long wavy dark hair that was covered by a cowboy hat; her dark blue shirt hugged her form and her jeans looked like they might have been painted on; Gail was entranced.

Gail closed her eyes and shook her head as to try to clear the image from her head but it was there to stay. “Stop it brain, we are not gay…okay there was that small crush on Ms. Stark in high school but everyone crushes on the hot French teacher,” Gail scolded herself but continued to watch as the woman walked down the sidewalk and sat down at what appeared to be the only stop sign in town. She pulled up to the stop sign and admired the view. Maybe without her mother’s soul crushing control she might look into her newly resurfaced appreciation of the female form but right now all Gail wanted was a shower. She could daydream of her cowgirl later.

Fate had a different plan, however, when the woman dropped a book and bent down to pick it up. Somehow, Gail, in her distracted state, had taken her foot off the brake and her car started to roll forward and in the confusion, hit the accelerator instead of the brakes. A sickening crunch told her that the front end of her 63 Mercury Comet was toast. She could also feel blood dripping down her face from hitting the steering wheel.

“Are you okay? Don’t move, stay still,” a calm voice said as Gail groaned. Her body hurt but she could tell nothing was broken.

“I’m fine, just a little banged up.” Gail tried to lift her head.

She felt a hand on her shoulder hold her still, “You are probably fine but please let the medics be certain of that before you move. They are checking on the driver in the other car right now.”

Gail tried again to sit up, “Are they alright?” She didn’t want to be responsible for hurting anyone especially on account of her ogling some woman’s ass.

“Relax he’s fine, you hit his trailer. His chainsaw art looks a little worse for wear but he’s okay.”

Before Gail could respond, she heard the medics start to talk to her. The pleasant voice told someone that she was lucid and responsive but then it was gone, replaced by a man putting a collar around her neck and asking her name.

//

Two hours, thirteen stitches, and a hell of a headache later, Gail was sitting on a bench in the lobby of the city hall/police station/courtroom/clinic. Not only was Gail starving, exhausted and aching, she was also under arrest for reckless driving and destruction of property.

“I’ll pay for the stupid statues,” she griped as she shook her handcuffed wrist.

The man that she identified as the other vehicles driver narrowed his eyes, “They were priceless and now they are kindling thanks to you.”

The man that had handcuffed her reappeared. He was about her dad’s age and looked tired as he tugged at his uniform collar. “Jeff you sell them for $100 at the fair, they aren’t priceless.”

The agitated man shook his head, “It’s the principle of the matter. I want her prosecuted.”

Gail was about to give the man a piece of her mind when a third voice called out from an office down the hall. “Let’s get this over with, I have a roast in the oven and I’m not missing The 100 tonight.”

The tired cop helped her up and all three of them walked into the office. A woman that looked to be in her mid-forties was putting on a judge’s robe and scowled at all of them. “I don’t appreciate being called back to work on Lexa night, you know this Ben.”

The cop nodded, “Sorry, Harper, but Jeff insisted on pressing charges and this one,” he gestured towards Gail, “is passing through.”

Harper the judge threw up her hands as if to surrender, “Fine, let’s see here.” The judge scanned through the police report. “Mackenzie Gail Peck? Says here that you are a police officer in Toronto, pretty far from home. What are you doing way out here?”

Realizing that she needed to answer, Gail bit her tongue as she tried to explain but in the end she decided to be honest. “I go by Gail, Mackenzie was my grandfather. And to answer your question, I needed to get out of the city, nothing left for me there.”

Harper nodded and turned to face Ben, “No one other than her was hurt?” He nodded and Harper turned back to Gail, “Where were you heading?”

Gail shrugged, “Vancouver I guess, hadn’t really planned that far ahead.”

“What about my art?” Jeff interrupted.

“Jeff, while I think that logs cut in the shape of dancing bears barely qualifies as art…”

“They are so…”

Harper rapped her knuckles on her desk, “Let me finish…Ben are you okay? You don’t look well.”

Ben waved it off, “Just a little tired. It’s just me now that Garret left for Calgary.”

“You work too hard. Okay where was I? Oh yes. Jeff, you are entitled to compensation for the loss of your property so I sentence Officer Peck to pay you the sum of $500.”

“Done. Now if you could release me so I can find someone to fix my car, I’ll get out of here.”

“Not so fast officer, there is still the reckless driving charge. Now normally I sentence offenders a week in our lovely jail but I think we can do better for you. Ben, look at your new partner for the next 250 hours.”

“What!” both Gail and Ben exclaimed. “But that’s a month!” Gail argued.

“You said it yourself that you didn’t have plans. Want me to make it 800 hours?”

“No, your honor.”

Harper clapped and smiled, “Excellent! Hopefully by next month we’ll have hired a new officer. Now where to put you Gail,” the judge mused.

“Isn’t there a hotel or something?”

“It’s getting remodeled,” Jeff answered as he started for the door.

“It’s the slow season for tourists,” Ben offered as an explanation as he uncuffed her

Gail rubbed her wrist. “So what am I supposed to do, sleep in my car?” she snarked, not caring how rude she was being; she was tired and now she didn’t even have a bed to look forward to.

“I got it. My daughter is renting out a room at her place. Let me give her a call and I’ll drive you out there,” Ben said as he snapped his fingers.

“As long as there’s a mattress and a roof I don’t care.”

Ben nodded as he walked away and pulled out his phone, “Hi honey, I got someone that wants to rent your room.” He listened for a few moments before he smiled, “That’s great. Okay, we’ll be there in about half an hour. Love you too, see you soon.” He hung up and opened the door for Gail, “Let’s go grab your stuff.”

Gail rolled her eyes and flinched at the pain from it pulling at her stitches, this was not how she wanted to spend the next month. Since she had made a fast escape from the frat house, all Gail had in the world fit in two large duffle bags. She watched as Ben loaded them into the back of his department issued jeep.

As they drove, Ben pointed out some of the places she would be responsible for patrolling but Gail wasn’t paying attention.

“We’re here.” It took Gail a minute to register that they had stopped. “We’re here,” Ben repeated as he opened his door. Gail got out and looked around at what was to be her home for a while. It was a smallish farmhouse, with a much larger barn a few minutes’ walk behind it. A bark alerted her to a puppy that was running towards her (running being a loose term, it was more or less flying uncontrollably at her). The Australian shepherd puppy rubbed against her legs and licked at her hand. Gail couldn’t help but smile.

“Diatom! What did I say about playing with strangers?” a familiar voice called from the house. Gail looked up and saw the cowgirl with the killer ass leaning against the porch railing. At the same moment, the cowgirl’s eyebrows went up in recognition and smiled. “You look much better without a face full of blood.”

Ben looked surprised, “You two have met?”

Gail shook her head while Holly answered, “No, I was there and saw it happen. I told Matt that I would give a statement if you needed it.”

Ben nodded, “No need, it’s been settled. I guess I should introduce you. This is Gail, my new temporary partner. Gail, this is Holly, my daughter.”

Holly reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze as she shook it. “Nice to meet you Gail, I hope I can make your stay pleasant.”

Gail gulped as she felt a spark travel up her spine and she felt weak (she would later blame the blood loss from earlier), “I’m sure you will.” Holly released her hand and offered her a lopsided smile as she gestured for Gail to follow her into the house. “Well I guess I have time to explore this crush after all,” she thought, turning her head to see Holly’s exquisite backside from a much closer vantage point. Gail groaned internally, it was going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail followed Holly into the farm house and had to mentally remind herself not to stare, but that was a harder task than she had thought, the woman was even prettier up close. “I’ll leave you two ladies to sort this out, I’m heading home.” Ben said from the doorway breaking Gail’s trance. “Gail I’ll give you the morning to get settled in and I can pick you up here around noon…”

“I’ll drop her off at the station dad, I’m going into town anyway.” Holly interjected and Ben nodded.

“Okay then, Gail get some rest. See the two of you tomorrow.” He pulled Holly into a brief hug and whispered into her ear; Gail held back a smile as she read his lips without meaning to. It amused her that he warned his daughter to be careful with the strange blonde.

Holly laughed and gently pushed him out the door, “I can take care of myself dad, goodnight.” They watched him leave and Holly closed the door and clapped her hands, “Okay ready for the tour? You can leave your bag here for now.”

Gail dropped the duffle bag and nodded, “Lead the way.”

With a smile Holly pushed open a door, “So this is the kitchen, I’m typically up at around 5 a.m. to start coffee, I take care of the animals while it brews and then I make breakfast about 6.”

“Animals? More than the pup?” Gail asked as she took note of the spotless but well used kitchen; it looked far homier than the frat house’s sad excuse for a kitchen.

Holly nodded, “Well you met Diatom, the puppy, there’s him and then I have two horses, a few chickens, a couple cats and a really cranky goat.” Gail’s eyes went wide and Holly explained, “I’m a veterinarian, most of my animals came from homes that couldn’t take care of them anymore or were dropped of at my clinic. I also have to check in on the animals that are being kept in my clinic, that in the larger barn out back. You don’t have any animal issues do you? Allergies?”

Gail smiled, of course Holly took in strays. “Ah, that’s cool, I like animals. I get along better with them than people. No allergies to them either unless they are covered in tomatoes.” Gail noted Holly’s raised brow and clarified. “I’m allergic to tomatoes.”

“Ah, okay no tomatoes for you, good to know. Feel free to eat what you want out of the fridge, I’m sorry that there’s not much in there right now, we can go shopping tomorrow if you want before I drop you off?” Holly didn’t wait for an answer as she pushed open another door that led into a warm and inviting living room. “This is where I tend to spend most of my time when I’m not working.” Gail liked the room, it had dark hardwood floors that were covered in old floral pattern area rugs and an extremely comfortable looking depression era couch in front of a lit fireplace. “It may be spring but the nights are chilly.” Holly said as she stoked the fire. Gail liked how the light from the flames flickered over Holly’s face.

“So the bathroom is around the corner, there’s a bathtub and a shower, I’m sure we can work out a schedule that works for both of us. The stairs lead up to my room…”

“Wait where am I sleeping?” Gail interrupted.

Holly’s eyebrow arched, “My dad didn’t explain to you…”

Gail shook her head, “He said you had an available room.”

“Leave it to my dad to leave out a few facts, okay follow me.” Holly grabbed a flashlight and Gail’s duffle bag and went out the front door, Gail followed after her with Diatom hot on their heels. Holly’s flashlight lit a path to one of the old barns behind the house and Holly opened the large door and flipped a switch turning lights on in the barn. “I’ve been working on turning the loft into an apartment. It’s almost done but I haven’t finished getting a proper bathroom plumbed in it. There’s a sink and toilet in the room over there.” Holly pointed to a door and started walking towards a staircase by the wall.

Another switch was flipped as they climbed the stairs, “The loft is still mostly open, I put up heavy weight curtains to keep heat in and to separate it a bit more from the barn…” Gail looked upon her new room and felt instantly at home. The space wasn’t large, a few pieces of furniture and a potbelly stove took up the space. The roughhewn wood furniture had a rustic charm and while it wasn’t Gail’s usually style the overall appearance was cozy and warm. A very large white and grey Siamese cat was sleeping on the bed, she woke and glared at Gail as she moved closer to the bed. “That’s Clarke, I found her in a box at my clinic a few weeks ago, she’s about ready to have her kittens.”

“Hopefully not on my bed.” Gail said as her blue eyes met equally blue eyes of the cat.

Holly laughed at the stare down, “I’ll bring her down and get her set up in one of the old horse stalls, she’ll be fine. Diatom get down!”

The overly affectionate puppy had jumped up on the bed and was trying to wash the cranky pregnant cat that’s only response was to hiss and jump down. He grunted a low bark and laid down on the bed and buried his head under his paws. Gail rolled her eyes at the dramatic dog.

“I know you were probably expecting something different…”

Gail shook her head, “No this is great, how much are you going to want for the month? I can’t really afford much since I’m basically working for free.”

Holly waved her off, “I don’t need rent.” Gail started to protest but Holly shook her head, “The way I see it you are helping out my dad and that’s enough for me.”

“But…”

“If you really want to contribute something you can pay for half the groceries.” Holly said with an air of finality, and Gail decided that it was best not to argue and merely nodded, she had a feeling that it would be fun to argue with her but now wasn’t the time. “Okay now that that’s settled I’ll let you get some rest, clean linens are in the trunk over there. If you want to start a fire in the pot belly stove wood and kindling are downstairs by the far door. Remember breakfast is around six, if you want to join me.” They stood within arms distance from each other and Gail had strange thoughts of hugging the other woman but the moment passed all too quickly and Holly smiled that lopsided smile again as she picked up a sleeping Diatom, “Goodnight Gail.”

It wasn’t until she heard the barn door close that Gail managed a weak, “Goodnight Holly.”

//

Holly’s pov

In the week that Gail had moved in had been a flurry of conflicting emotions and Holly had never felt more alive, the blonde had certainly shook up her mostly quiet world. Right off the bat the cop surprised her by being up at 5 (albeit she was rather grumpy) to help with the animals, turned out Gail had some experience with horses and both Smoke and Canton had taken a liking to her. The only animal that wasn’t fond of her was Anastasia, the goat, but she didn’t like anyone.

They had formed a good routine of Holly making breakfast while Gail showered, they ate together and then Gail would clean up the breakfast dishes while Holly was showering, it almost felt domestic. For the first few days Holly had driven Gail into town for the start of her shift but since Gail had been given the backup jeep she was driving herself. The blonde cop had surprised her again with how well she had adapted to small town police work, she was a pro at breaking up arguments, even ones she classified as moronic (who fights about curling she had complained about over dinner the night before). It was strange how Gail had so easily slipped into her world and while Holly loved having her around it was confusing for her. She knew Gail was straight, well she had assumed she was since Gail had mentioned leaving an ex-boyfriend behind in Toronto, but there were times where she would swear that Gail was checking her out. It wasn’t just the looks either that had Holly confused but her own feelings for the blonde, it had been a long time since she had let her guard down, not since things had ended with Jasmine had she felt a stir of wanting someone. Holly knew that she should take a step back and let the next few weeks pass without letting herself get any closer to the cop but she couldn’t help it, she found herself dropping by the station to bring Gail and her dad lunch (something that she hadn’t done before) and she would feel a spark of excitement when she saw Diatom’s ears perk at the sound of Gail’s jeep pulling into the driveway. In only five days Holly was falling for her and she didn’t know how to stop it.

“Cuz? Are you even listening?”

Holly sat up and looked at her cousin Bo and shook her head, “Sorry my mind is elsewhere. “

Lauren, her cousin’s wife laughed, “Yeah I bet you anything it was with a blonde peace officer.”

Pulling her dark hair into a ponytail, Bo shook her head. “No bet, you can see it in her glazed eyes our little Holly is infatuated with her.”

“Am not!” Holly argued as she regressed to her three year old self.

The sound of the door to Bo’s garage closing made all three women look up, “Who’s infatuated?” the tall blonde medic asked.

“Hey Tamsin, we were just talking about how Holly is in love with our newest cop.”

Tamsin scowled, “I think you mean temp cop.”

Bo shrugged, “Whatever, Holly likes how she fills out the uniform.”

Holly didn’t miss the low growl coming from the young woman, for the past two years Holly had been turning Tamsin down for dates and she could see that she wasn’t happy about the town’s newest temporary resident. “I leave town for a week and all anyone can talk about is blondie, she’s not that special.”

Lauren passed Tamsin a bottle of water, “I liked her, I checked on her stitches yesterday, she’s a little reserved but she seems smart and she’s definitely a looker.”

“Looker? Are you ninety?” Bo teased.

Lauren glared at her wife, “No I’m married, it’s in poor taste to talk about someone being smoking hot with your wife right there.”

Bo pouted, “So if I wasn’t here what would you be saying?”

“That Gail is hot and that if I were single I wouldn’t waste time denying that’s she attractive.” Lauren said calmly as she sipped her water.

Bo nodded, “She’s right Holls, you should act on your feelings, if you like her go for it.”

Holly threw up her hands, “You all are impossible! I never said that I have feelings for her. I’m leaving I have a sick pony to check out.”

She grabbed her bag and left before they could see that she was clearly lying about her feeling and the sick pony. She leaned against the door of the auto body shop and sighed, obviously she wasn’t hiding her feelings very well. Her phone vibrated and she checked the new text:

Captain of the Universe- Animal emergency! Are you home?

Holly went right into vet mode and typed:

Dr.Pawesome- no but I can be there in 20 minutes

Dr. Pawesome- what’s the emergency

Gail’s response was quick.

Captain of the Universe- hurt dog, probably hit by a car, will be there in 15

Holly threw her phone into the passenger’s seat and sped out of the parking area.

True to her word Gail was waiting in front of the big barn where Holly had her at home clinic space holding a small cocker spaniel in her arms, Holly immediately recognized it as Gumbo, a dog that belonged to a family on the other side of town, she was wrapped in Gail’s uniform shirt and if Holly hadn’t been so focused on finding the cause of the dog’s bleeding she would have appreciated the officer wearing only a sports bra over her creamy white chest. Holly held out her arms to take the moaning dog but Gail shook her head, “I’ve got her, show me where to put her.”

Holly went straight to work and quickly wiped the exam table down with disinfectant and Gail laid the dog down gently as Holly snapped on a pair of gloves and fixed up a shot to put the dog under. “Hold her.” Holly ordered as she eased the needle through the fur, Gail did as she was told. As Gumbo calmed down, Gail stroked her fur by her head and in a soothing voice told her not to worry, it would be okay now.

“Can you help her? I saw her while out on patrol, I got her here as fast as I could.” Gail asked, her voice cracking slightly.

“I think so, Gumbo here likes to follow the kids in her family out to the road while they wait for the bus, someone must have hit her on her walk back. She’s lucky that you found her. The blood is coming from a superficial cut on her shoulder, I can stitch that easily.” Holly said as she examined the dog, she felt a few broken ribs and she knew that she would need further test to rule out internal bleeding. “Look over on my desk and find my planner, it has all my clients’ phone numbers in it, find the number for the Marchants and dial it for me, I’ll talk to them while I work on Gumbo here.” In less than a minute Gail was holding her phone up to Holly’s ear. “Gwen it’s Dr. Stewart, I have Gumbo here at the clinic, she’d been hit by a car. She’s stable for now but I need your permission to run a few more tests to make sure that nothing was damaged inside.” Holly listened to the scared woman give her consent before saying goodbye.

Gail pocketed her phone, “Is there anything that I can do?”

Holly shook her head, “No, you have done enough, Gwen will be here soon. I can handle things from here. But uh you should go get changed before you head back out.” Holly’s eyes travelling down Gail’s body as she spoke.

Gail looked down at her almost bare chest and blood soaked pants and for a moment she looked embarrassed and reddened, Holly thought it was the most adorable look on the tough cop. “I’ll go get cleaned up, call me with any news on the dog.” With that she left and Holly went back to the business of fixing up Gumbo.

//

Gail’s pov

At last the day was over and all she wanted to do was change into a pair of old sweat pants and curl up on Holly’s couch, she wasn’t even interested in food (a rare event) not that she would turn down dinner but she was that tired. Holly had texted her earlier that the dog was doing well, no internal injuries but would need to stay at the clinic for a few days for monitoring. Gail parked her jeep next to Holly’s old truck and thought about how much she missed her car, Bo the mechanic promised to fix it up good as new, or good as old since it’s an old car…regardless Gail missed her car. She didn’t see any lights on in the clinic so she figured that Holly must be in the house, she made her way to the barn to get changed and noticed that little Diatom was once again asleep on her bed. She scratched behind his ears and watched him sigh in his sleep, “To be a puppy,” She thought as she tugged her boots off, “no worries except for when its meal time and which bed is softer. That’s the life.” She finished getting changed and scooped up the puppy, Gail was sure that Holly was probably wondering where her furry baby had run off to.

Gail was about to turn off the lights when she heard a soft meow come from her bed and Gail walked back to the bed and found Clarke burrowed under her pillows. “Clarke I thought you were supposed to stay downstairs?” Gail scolded as she set down the puppy and went to pick up the cat, but the cat had other plans as she swatted at her and that’s when Gail noticed that the area around the cat was damp and that Clarke was breathing heavily. “Oh shittttt.” Gail muttered as she realized what was happening. “You little…” she didn’t finish her thought as she watched a tiny greyish kitten appear. Once again Gail grabbed up Diatom and took off running for the house.

“Holly! Your cat is pooping out kittens on my pillow!” Gail bellowed as she stepped into the house.

The vet looked up from her book, “You know she’s not pooping them out, right?”

Gail rolled her eyes, “I know that but that doesn’t change the fact that right at this moment my bed is getting soaked in baby cat juice.”

Holly tried in vain to hold back a laugh as she set her book down, “Let’s go check on Clarke. You might need to sleep over here tonight.”

By the time they got to the loft Clarke had three tiny kittens nuzzling her, but was still breathing hard. “Looks like she has a least one more to go.” Holly said quietly as she gently touched the momma cat’s abdomen. “Let’s give her a few minutes.” They both sat on the end of the bed, the only noises coming from the laboring cat.

After a few minutes of silence Gail spoke, “So Etouffee is going to be okay?”

Holly laughed, “Her name is Gumbo and yes, she should fine; I taped up her ribs and she sedated so she can get some rest.”

“That’s good.”

The room fell silent again until Clarke gave out a sharp yowl, Holly got up and smiled at the sight of the Siamese washing her last little baby, a runty little orange kitten. “The good news is that I think she done, her breathing has returned to normal.”

“And the bad news?” Gail asked as she watched in awe at the new little lives mewed and blindly snuggled into their mother.

“You aren’t getting your bed back tonight.”

Gail shrugged, “Yeah I figured that much out. Let me grab a few things and then we can leave Clarke and her little parasites in peace.” She picked out a pair of shorts and a large tee shirt and rolled them up into a ball and gestured for the stairs, “Is it weird and gross that even after seeing all that I’m kinda hungry now?”

//

After a quick shower and a dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup Gail started yawning. “Point me in the direction of the spare blankets, I’m ready to pass out.”

Holly stood up and cocked her head to the side and looked at her for a moment, Gail thought she looked conflicted. “Why don’t you crash in my room? The bed is big enough to share and to be honest the couch sucks to sleep on.”

“You sure?” Gail asked, not entirely sure that it was a good idea to be that close to the woman, especially while she wasn’t in control of her actions.”

Holly slipped on her coat, “Yep, it’s no problem unless you snore then you have to sleep on the lumpy couch.”

“I don’t snore.” Gail replied in an indignant tone.

“Great, you go get ready for bed, I’m going to check on Gumbo and Clarke. I’ll be up to bed soon.” Holly walked out the door and Gail started walking towards the stairs with her night clothes but stopped when Holly opened the door and poked her head back into the room, “The right side of the bed is mine.” And with that she disappeared, Gail continued up the stairs shaking her head; this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she got home. She paused at the doorway to Holly’s room, a large canopy bed sat against the wall with a homemade quilt spread over it, a stack of books on the nightstand and an old Canucks jersey wadded up at the foot of the bed. “So this is where she sleeps.” Gail thought as she slipped off her shoes and wiggled out of her sweat pants and tossed them and her shirt onto the chair in the corner. Gail put on her pajamas and pulled back the covers of the bed and moaned at how blissful Holly’s bed felt as she breathed in deeply the scent of lilac and vanilla and a scent that was pure Holly. She quickly fell into a light sleep, she barely felt the bed dip or the warm body slip in next to her. “I thought I said that the right side was mine?” Holly whispered as she settled into the bed.

“Shush…sleeping.” Gail muttered.

“Goodnight Gail.”

Both women fell into a deep sleep, neither would know who was responsible for moving towards the other, or who wrapped the other one up in their arms first but it wouldn’t matter. That was something to think about later.


End file.
